Gambler Tom
| affiliation = | age = 41 | height = 332 cm (10'9") | weight = 1134 kg (2500 lbs) | occupation = ; | birthday = September 6th | status = Alive | residence = (former) | alias = Big Tom (ビッグトム, Biggutomu) Catfish (ナマズ, Namazu) | bounty = ??? | medal = | epithet = Demon Catfish (リバーキング, Ribākingu) | jva = Masatō Ibu | Funi eva = Pat Duke | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Gambler Tom, also known as Demon Catfish, is a pirate who was renowned within the Fish-Man District of Fish-Man Island for being a huge bully and criminal that caused problems for many who resided there. He was mostly capable of accomplishing this because of his proficiency in and . He has made a living out of piracy and hunting for the bounties placed on many figures across the seas for his personal gain. Tom has nothing but evil deeds to spread across the vast seas as a pirate of his strength. As of late, he is a wandering cook that is currently travelling the New World. Also, he is a catfish fish-man. Appearance Gallery Tahm_Kench_Render.png|Gambler Tom's general appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities As a fish-man, he is physically ten times stronger and faster than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess monstrous physical strength and speed even for fish-man standards despite his tremendous weight. An example of his strength is him being capable of completely destroying a massive wall of stone with a simple grip upon it. An example of his speed is him travelling vast distances through mere movements. His tongue has also been described as not only extraordinarily long but also very strong as well- comparable to his physical strength even. As a catfish fish-man, Tom possesses various abilities that are innately exclusive to him. His jaw in itself is particularly expansive, which grants him a lot more teeth than the average human adult. His jaw muscles are amplified with increasing bite force that can effortlessly destroy steel due to them being and he has stingers that are spread across the inside of his mouth, teeth, claws and the palms of his hands. These stingers are described as highly venomous to the point where it can instantly kill elephants from a single dosage. Along with the stingers spread across the inside of his vast mouth, he attains the ability to utilize suction which is comparable to his biting power. The exterior of his body is primarily mucus-covered, however, Tom has tiny across his skin that he can elongate to make his skin a lot more rough and overly resilient than it already is that can withstand attacks double his weight. As a defense, these plates may be locked into place so that they stick outwards, which can inflict severe wounds. Tom also has across his entire body, which means he "taste" anything he touches and "smell" any chemicals around him. Moreover, Tom is negatively buoyant, which means that he will usually sink rather than float due to a reduced gas bladder and a heavy, bony head. Tom is also capable of and possesses organs that allows him to generate electricity up to one million volts, however, it's more of a trump card for him. His spine is malleable, so it promotes extraordinary movements. Fighting Style Fish-Man Karate Fish-Man Jujutsu Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Other Skills Relationships Bounty Trivia *Gambler Tom is based off of a champion from League of Legends by the name of Tahm Kench. Behind The Scenes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Fishmen